indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Ternio
'Geography' The island of Ternio is best divided into three independent sections that have lived in various stages of disarray throughout its long history. As an island, it has been inhabited by horses for the longest and all lines can be traced back to someone from Ternio at one time or another. There ancient ties are close to all that remains as the horses from Ternio have long since kept to themselves, uninterested in happening elsewhere. ' ' In the middle of the island rests the Habeo, a bay that has always been used to define regions. From the very center point of the bay and to the southwest defines Arula. From that same point and to the southeast lies Peritia. The center section that is left is Casila. ' ' Arula The landscape of Arula is much wilder and harsher than other locations on the island. The terrain is very hilly and the Opes Mountains spread wide into the space. The Coram Tempestate, a wide lake sits before the mountains begin, a last stop for travelers before braving the rough conditions. Despite these supposed hardships, the Arulans have consistently been much harder to invade and stallions have a considerably easier time maintaining territory as few are willing to risk battle given the conditions. ' ' Peritia Compared to Arula, Peritia is almost idyllic. Only a small portion is consumed by the mountains and in that section grows very strange and powerful herbs that have attracted caretakers from all over the island. The Curationum formed after the discovery of these items and has become a well known throughout the entire chain for their powerful healing recipes. To the south of the mountains is mostly even terrain with small popup forests and a long winding river, Rhythmos, running through most of the area. It divides the section into two with the easternmost section having a history of housing the ruling class because of the extra protection afforded. ' ' Casila The Opes Mountains curve a wide path all around the coast of Casila making it one of the least penetrable areas to be found. Like Peritia, the areas beyond the mountains are mostly flat and resourceful with larger forests and several rivers and small lakes. Despite these pleasant conditions, Casila has easily been the most violent and dangerous of the areas and has played a hand in starting each and every major conflict that has arose on the island. Sitting just at the curve of the mountains is the Non Oculis, an incredibly dense and dark forest that has been the root of much speculation and rumor over the years. It is common for horses to go missing only to be discovered dead in the thick forest. 'Culture' Horses on Ternio observe different herd practices than elsewhere. Rather than forming wandering herds that move from place to place to obtain resources and ensure safety, Ternians claim space and rule over Tellures. A tellus is essentially a claimable territory that is held by one stallion. That stallion may decide the hierarchy below him and if other stallions are allowed within his borders. In general, they are free to set their own rules so long as they adhere to the current ruling class's own. Each Tellus leader is expected to provide a son for the Ternian army should the need arise and is responsible for maintaining at least some sort of militia. All Tellus leaders report to the current ruler and can be held accountable for the actions of their members. The Tellures closest to the Habeo are typically reserved for those close to the current ruler and heavily defended should a challenger appear. Ternio operates as one island but following the death of the great king, Aecus, is run by three separate leaders. Each leader is a member of the royal bloodline on the island and these positions are not capable of being challenged for without huge repercussions. All major islands decisions are made at a conference between the three currents leaders and without a majority vote, no change can be enacted. Due to the longevity of Ternio, a faction was established years before that is concerned with keeping this history and passing it on. The De Antea are highly revered as historians and live comfortably in Peritia near the ruling class. Their lives are values above all others and in war times, they are moved to the mountains where they are kept safe at any cost. 'History' Coming Soon 'Religion' The horses of Ternio follow a polytheistic religion called Vates which revolves around the past, the present and the future. The three themes are very important to even every day life and it very uncommon to find a horse on Ternio that does not share these beliefs. Some acknowledge the Duodecim gods, particularly the sisters, though they are considered lesser gods. 'Notable Equines' *'Stuff Here' 'Genetics' Category:Geography